Reaction: Super Saiyan 2
by Kennan3
Summary: Here I've detailed the inner thoughts of many of the Z Fighters during Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Some are hopeful, some fearful, and some jealous. At the time Gohan's transformation was inconceivable and awe inspiring, and I attempted to capture that. Thanks for reading!


**Hey there, thanks for reading! I've always been interested in the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Of course, as DBZ fans, we all know Gohan transforms and continues on to defeat Cell. However, what intrigues me is that at the time an ascension past a Super Saiyan was unprecedented and basically uncharted territory. This is my take on what the Z Fighters must have been thinking during the legendary battle between a newly transformed Gohan and Perfect Cell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragonball Z.**

"Gohan, let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan. You are gentle, and you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."

Android 16's disembodied head lay at Gohan's feet. He spoke to a frightened boy who was faced with a threat like no other. Cell was looming, interested in Gohan's supposed power but not in 16's words.

"Enough with the sentimental downpour 16. It was so nice of you to help." Cell approached menacingly, "But, I plan on doing this my way." Cell's shadow now encompassed Android 16.

Despite Cell's presence the android continued, "Please, drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved. You have the strength, my scanners sensed it. Gohan, just let it go."

Cell's boot was through 16's head before Gohan could finish fully processing his words. Gohan felt as if something was ripping in his chest. A computer chip tumbled into the dirt with the last light of Android 16 faintly flickering. Cell laughed, and the light went out.

Gohan didn't process; he just reacted. His friends were on the verge of death, and Cell had just killed an innocent person, albeit an android. Cell had no mercy for Gohan and his friends, and Gohan would spare none for Cell.

Gohan felt a rush deep inside his being. His power boiled over as it had only a few times in his entire life. Raditz, Recoome, Frieza, and now Cell. Gohan let out a scream. His voice was singed with agony, fear, and rage. Gohan's vision blurred, both from the surge of power and the tears, and he transformed, although he did not know into what. No matter what, Cell would pay.

Goku

_Son, I knew you could do it. I may have been the only one, but I have always known what you are capable of. Maybe that makes me a bad father, and maybe it doesn't. However, I know that you have the power to defeat Cell and save all of us. I've seen your power before, and I marvel at it each and every time. We are different fighters son. I'm glad you aren't exactly like me, and that you have learned to fight on your own. You are powerful beyond imagine, Gohan. I remember being beat up on by Raditz, and turns out my four year old son hurts him worse than I ever could. I knew you were special even then. Vegeta told me of how bravely you fought on Namek, and the growth that you displayed. And now, even in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I still saw evidence of your continued growth. I've figured out your trigger, son. It's love. And that's not a bad thing. I know you're not the warrior that Vegeta is, and that you're not the fanatic that I am. But when it comes to your friends and family, you are a stronger force than anything this planet has ever seen. Son, I need you. Piccolo needs you. The world needs you. You are the only one who can defeat Cell. Surpass me, son, I have all my faith in you. _

Piccolo

_Gohan. I've known you since you were a boy, but I've never seen you like this. That look in your eyes is... frightening. I almost feel sorry for Cell. Almost. I suppose I've always known what's inside of you, but maybe I don't want to acknowledge it. You came to me as an innocent child. A boy who couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to. You were gentle, fragile, and good. Maybe it is because I have seen that side of you that I am so shocked to witness the explosion of your hidden power. Your power is amazing, Gohan. It is unlike anything I have ever seen. You can move mountains and destroy the worst of enemies. Your power has always subsided almost as quickly as it came, but now, I see you for what you really are. You are more powerful than I could have ever imagined, and I know you can win. But Gohan, I warn you. Never stop being that boy I met all those years ago. You have immense power inside you, but don't let it control you. _

Vegeta

_Argh, that boy! What is he? Is he even Saiyan at all? Of course he is, blast! He's achieved what even I could not! He has truly ascended past a Super Saiyan, and in almost no time at all! Damn it all! Surpassed by a boy! Kakarrot's offspring! His power is amazing, and he is even faster than before. And he's a boy! Argh, curse that boy! I want that bastard Cell dead, even if it means watching a Saiyan half-breed ascend to a level no Saiyan has ever obtained before. It infuriates me! He has to win, for the sake of the world, Bulma, and Trunks, but at what cost to my honor and pride? This is not the end, boy!_

Trunks

_Gohan, I never told you how weird it was meeting you. Knowing you in the future and then watching you die really made it hard for me to interact with you in this timeline. You faced the Androids in my timeline, and now I see you here again, facing death for the sake of the world. You are a great man Gohan, or at least you will be. I can see it even now. You've even corrected my mistakes as a Super Saiyan. I thought I had ascended in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I thought I could beat Cell, and save everyone. I was wrong, and what you have achieved dwarfs me in comparison. You are light and quick, and you're certainly not weighed down by too much muscle like I was. That was my mistake. Gohan, and you've outclassed me in every way, and I'm glad. You're stronger than anyone now, and I know you're the one to defeat Cell. Take him down, for me. Write the wrongs of my future, and protect this life at all costs._

Krillin

_Is that you, Gohan? What's happened to you? We used to be best buddies on Namek, and I was even stronger than you back then! It was like that with Goku too... I was equal with you and Goku at some time or another, but you Saiyans never slow down and never cease to amaze me. You go for it, kid. I don't know what you've done, but I believe in you. You may be 100 times stronger than me, but I'll always be your buddy, friend, and pal. You and your father are amazing people, and I know that you can save the world. I sure hope you get us out of this mess, since I finally have a shot at a girlfriend. I'll explain it to you after you save the world. We're all counting on you little man._

ChiChi

_That's my little boy! Gohan! Gohan! GOHAN! Why is he fighting? Why is my little boy fighting? He doesn't deserve do die! Not now, he has to go to college, and get a degree! I know you need to fight baby, but I can't help but think about life without my husband and my son. You and Goku are my world, and I can't bare to lose you. Fight hard son, even if I don't want you to, but promise me you're coming home to me safe and sound after this is all over._

Mr. Satan

_Oh no! I hope throwing that robot head was worth it! I almost died out there! My career would be over! I have to act tough while the ZTV crew are here. I'll pretend I was bit by a shark so I don't have to fight, but I'll still look good on the cameras. I hope that delivery boy and those crazy hair folks know what they're doing. I can't fight Cell, he'd kill me. And besides, I have a little girl I have to get home to!_

Cell

_So, boy, this is it. This is your power? Goku promised me a good fight. You are indeed stronger than your father, boy, but don't think you can beat me just by powering up. Don't make the same mistake as Trunks. The fact that your power is so tightly locked away is incredible, but I am perfect, and nothing can or will stand in my way. I have brought your true power out, and I will conquer it just like everything else in this world. _

_What's this? I feel a shaking in my hands and legs. My body was not designed to do that by Dr. Gero's computer. There must be something wrong, but no matter. This boy is more than I bargained for. His power seems boundless, even though I know for a fact it's not. And the way he looks at me, with those eyes that betray so much pain and rage. I do not know the outcome of this fight. But I do know one thing, boy. I can see it quite clearly now. You are more of a monster than me. _

**And there you go! This is my first attempt at fanfiction in many years, so I would appreciate any words or comments you might have! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kennan3**


End file.
